List of erroneous details
Nobody is perfect, we all respect that. However, there are several glaring mistakes with weapon models and attachments throughout both CoR 5 and Phantom Forces. Call of Robloxia 5 General * The use of the Reflector Sight (known as Aperture Sight in-game) was not widespread until after WW2. M1 Garand * It is missing its clip ejector button opposite side of the charging handle. * The tactical reload is shorter than the empty reload, which is not possible realistically. * There was never a suppressor for the M1 Garand during WW2. M1 Thompson * In all actuality, this is the M1''A1'' Thompson, as noted by the rear sight guards. * It shoots 20 rounds through a 30 round magazine. * It shoots 40 rounds through a 50 round drum. M1 Carbine * The adjustable rear sight was not available until the Korean War, which makes this gun anachronistic (and the extra clutter of the sights pointless). Phantom Forces General * The red dot sights in the game do not function like their counterparts. They have more parallax that needs adjusting compared to the front sights, which could either be more simplistic coding, or a balancing decision to keep users that depend on accuracy to stick to iron sights. * Both EOTech sights lack the adjustment buttons below the optical window. * The Ballistics Tracker is not mounted on a particular rail, just being mounted willy-nilly on the gun's right hand side. * The bolt catch, despite being more economical, is not used on several firearms that feature it, and is instead being used as a select-fire switch. Pistols * The user grabs the pistol magazine out of the grip, which is unnecessary, because the magazine when the mag release is depressed, will drop out on its own. * The G17 and G18 did NOT have the appropriate Glock sights. This has since been fixed on the G17, but the G18 remains with the erroneous iron sights. Assault Rifles * The SCAR-L and SCAR-H both are missing their bolt catches. * The AK-12, did not have a 3-round burst option. This has since been rectified, but it fires at the same fire rate as the full auto, which is erroneous. * The AR-15 family use their bolt-catch as fire selectors. This occurs on all select fire capable guns minus the AUG A1 and M93R, but it is most coincidental on the AR series. * The AN-94 is missing its semi function (which would be pointless anyway because of the hyper burst function) * The mag release of the SA-80 firearms is pressed, then the magazine comes out by hand. This could've only been done to prolong the reload. PDWs * The MP5K's design was erroneous in that the gas tube was being used as the barrel and the barrel was vice-versa. This has since been rectified. * Despite having a confusing mag release and heavier 30 round magazine, the MP7 reloads faster than the pistols. * Speaking of which, the MP7 fires 30 rounds out of a 40 round magazine. However, this is more balancing if anything. * The UMP45 is lacking its bolt catch. * The UMP45 removes its rear and front sight assembly when attaching an optic, which would be a permanent alteration to the gun. LMGs * The M60's belt does not run out when the ammo counter hits 0, which is odd considering that this feature was in the Alpha and Demo versions.